


The reunion

by robronlover



Category: robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronlover/pseuds/robronlover





	The reunion

It's been one and a half months since Aaron and I split up. And to tell you the truth I feel like shit. I haven't been eating properly and haven't slept. Every time I close my eyes the image of him appears and it's just too painful. Recently he's been looking really happy. Happier than I've ever seen him. And it pains me to realise I was the cause of all of his pain. I think I've seen him date a few people and that's only made me feel worse. I know what I did was wrong but I didn't ask for a child. I didn't want this to happen. If I had to choose between the baby and Aaron I would choose Aaron. He's my world, my everything. But I'm not his anymore. He doesn't even acknowledge me at all now. The last I heard he was in a serious relationship and when I found out I broke down and cried into the toilet. The pain I am feeling is ten times worse than the pain I felt when I was shot. In fact it is a million times worse. It feels like someone ripped my heart out and stomped on it. How could he move on so quickly. Apparently they met at a bar. Aaron wasn't ready to date anyone but this guy whoever he is impressed him and Aaron fell hard for him. Well that's what I've been told.   
I've lost everyone. Vic and Diane hate me because I shouted at bex and told her exactly what I thought of her. So now I'm living in the b&b. I've thought about ending it a few times but never went through with it. A voice in the back of my head keeps telling me not to give up on Aaron but I know it'll never happen. I had my chance and blew it. 

So now I'm sitting in the pavilion drinking a bottle of vodka looking at mine and Aaron's wedding pictures. It was the most perfect and amazing day of my life. The day I keep replaying in my mind even though it hurts me even more.   
I hold the picture to my chest and let the tears roll down my cheeks. I miss the way he used to kiss me. And the way he used to look at me in the morning. There was so much love in his eyes and I just want to see that again. But I know I never will. 

I suddenly hear a thumping noise outside. Jumping up I walk quietly to the door and open it. Aaron is there with his new boyfriend. He's pinning Aaron to the wall as he trails kisses down his neck. The way I feel just now is the worst I've ever felt. The way Aaron is smiling whilst his boyfriend is kissing him. He didn't do that much with me. I quietly walk back into the pavilion and grab the knife I have. I'm not usually the type to self harm but right at this moment I need something to take my mind off the pain I was already feeling. I hold the knife with my left hand and stab it right into my arm until it comes out of the other end. I bite my lip to stop me from screaming but I bite down so hard that my lip bursts open and bloody pours out of my lip. I collapse on the floor and start crying. I hear the door opening and see Aaron and his boyfriend coming in. They haven't noticed me yet because they are too busy sucking each other's face off. Aaron breaks away from the kiss looks round and spots me. His eyes widen with shock and I see him screaming my name but I can't hear anything. My vision starts blurring but I can only just see him running towards me. Now he's closer to me I can hear him a bit and he's screaming at him boyfriend telling him to phone an ambulance. He does so. Aaron leans down and whispers in my ear "I'm so sorry Robert. This is all my fault. Please don't leave me. I still love you," his words rang through my mind but at that moment it could just be my mind playing tricks on me. I suddenly blank out. 

I hear machines bleeping and people talking. I try to sit up but I'm pushed back down. I try to scream but my voice won't work. I feel someone grab my hand and I look up to see Aaron staring down at me looking upset. He lifts his other hand and starts playing with my hair.   
"I thought I'd lost you. The doctors said you're lucky to be alive. When I saw you lying there with the knife in your arm my heart almost stopped. I got a vision of my life without you. It was bleak and nothing but heartache and pain. If I lost you I don't know how I would cope. But seeing you like that made me realise how much I love you and that I can't lose you. You're the most important thing to every happen to me. And I'm willing to forgive you for the mistake you made. I should never had said the stuff I did in prison. It's what led to all of this. I keep going on about how we should always tell the truth but then I go and lie to you. I never think of how you must be feeling or anything. I used to think you were strong and nothing could break you. But I was wrong. You are just as messed up as me. And I'm going to help you in every-way I can," he says crying. I raise my hand and wipe away his tears. He takes my hand and kisses it then places it on his cheek. I clear my throat and look at him. 

"What about your boyfriend?" I ask croaking. 

"I dumped him. I was only with him to try and get over you. But it didn't work. Seeing you everyday looking paler and skinnier broke my heart so much. I should have come to you sooner but my mind took over my heart. But now I know what I want and it's you. I love you more than words can describe and I'm going to tell you everyday." 

"I love you too Aaron. And I'm so sorry for sleeping with Rebecca. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I hate myself so much for it. But I promise you I will never cheat again and I'll always put you first. No matter what," I tell him. And this time I am going to stick to it because I don't want to lose him again. 

"Robert," he says pulling something out of his pocket. 

"Yes," I say back my heart thumping. 

"Will you marry me again?" He asks, "Officially." My heart stopped. And I suddenly lost my voice again. Tears of happiness started rolling down my face as I nodded my head. 

"Of course I'll marry you," I cry. He takes my hand and puts the ring on. I am now crying so much that I can't see. Suddenly my life went from hell to heaven in the space of a few minutes. He leans over and kisses me gently on the lips. Shivers ran down my back and we deepened the kiss. This was the moment I have been waiting for. He then pulls away and looks at me. A strange look on his face. 

"There is something I need to tell you. You won't like it. I didn't but my mum and the rest of my family are sorting it out," he pauses, "you aren't the father. Bex lied to try and split us up so she could get you. She was pregnant long before you slept with her. She felt guilty after what happened to you so she broke down and confessed," he tells me. I sit there staring blankly at the wall trying to process what he's just said. Then anger hits me like a train. 

"You have got to be FUCKING kidding me. I'm going to kill the bitch. Wait till I get out of here," I scream. Aaron holds me down and tries to calm me down. 

"Robert calm down. You are only going to make yourself worse. I told you everyone is sorting it out. I don't think she'll be here much longer with the revenge they are giving her. She's on the verge of leaving anyway. I know you're angry but try not to be just now. She's not going to her away with it. Don't worry," he tells me. I take a few deep breaths to try and calm myself down. He said everyone was sorting it out which made me happy that they would do that for me. I shuffle along in my bed and motion for Aaron to join me. He jumps in without hesitation. I snuggle close to him and close my eyes. Sleep take over and I'm out like a light in a few minutes.


End file.
